LOTR From A Shire Perspective
by obsessed Elijah fan
Summary: Based on the Lord of the Rings series by J.R.R. Tolkien. It's LOTR told in a new perspective: that of a young hobbit lass. What happens in the Shire while the Fellowship is saving the world? ch. 17 FINALLY up
1. Visitors

Yay! My first "serious" story!! Like, EVER! Not just LOTR, but EVER!! Wow. Okay, I hope this turns out alright. Oh ya, like everybody else, I don't own anything except my toothbrush...but my parents keep telling me that I don't even own that since they bought it for me. So I said they could take it back if they wanted to...but they never do, so it's mine. Anyways, on with the story:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock! Old Talitha smiled and looked up from her crocheting, those pesky grandchildren, always hanging around the house all day, never giving her a moment's peace. But she couldn't help but love them. "I don't want anymore grandchildren asking for cakes, pies, or pastries!" she called from her rocker. "What about cookies Gramma?" came the sweet, innocent, childish reply. Talitha smiled. Those little rascals. "Alright, come in." she called. Instantly, the door burst open and in poured her five beaming grandchildren. "Gramma! Gramma!" the cried as they rushed over to hug her and plant wet kisses on her wrinkled cheeks.  
  
She laughed. "Alright you little imps, get off me before I suffocate!" They instantly climbed off her and sat on the floor around her rocker. "Cookies Gwamma!" exclaimed the youngest, a three year old hobbit girl with curly brown hair and big brown eyes. Talitha laughed again. "What if I haven't got any cookies today Poppie?" Poppie pouted, "Gwamma ALWAYS has cookies!" "You're right, so I have," Talitha said warmly. She got up out of her chair and went into the kitchen and poured five glasses of milk and got two cookies for each of the little tots.  
  
She came back and distributed the snacks to the children who hurriedly stuffed them in their mouths. "More! More!" cried the twin boys, Ellod and Braidy, (who were both five years old) between chews. "No, not right now," their grandmother replied, "Finish your milk." They pouted but drank their milk anyways. "Tell us a story Gramma," said the oldest, Violet, who was nine.  
  
Talitha pondered a moment before replying. "You all know the story of the One Ring, right?" "Yes! When Frodo, and Sam, and Merry, and Pippin left the Shire to destroy the Ring!" exclaimed little Fraulette, who at seven, was the second oldest grandchild. "Yes," said the old hobbit, "but do you know what happened AFTER the Ring was destroyed?" "Oh I know!" Braidy yelled. Then quieter, "Frodo, Bilbo, Gandalf, and all the elves went to...to..." "To the Gray Havens," Ellod finished for him. Talitha smiled. "But what about after that?"  
  
None of the hobbit children answered, but looked at the floor. "Well," said old Talitha, "That is where I shall begin."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ya, I know it's short. And there are probably typos that I missed when I looked it over, but there it is! Wow. I feel really special. Please r/r! okay, sorry to take your time, but I need to test something. bis this bold?/b iis this italicized?/i if the aren't what I asked, could someone please tell me how to do it? I'm just kinda experimenting with fanfiction. 


	2. Memories, Meetings, and Collisions

Yay! Chapter Two!! This is so much fun to write...everyone should make a "serious" story! They're the best! Okay, anyways...some of you might get a bad impression of the story cuz it is kinda a romance...but the ending is not what you think...I promise! So please don't get mad or flame or anything until you've read the ending! (Which I hope should be up soon...but not too soon!) and if you don't like it cuz you're a Frodo fangirl...put your name in where Flavia's is...until the ending!!! Oops...I kinda gave away part, sorta, you probly won't guess the end. But please give it a chance! O, and I just thought I'd mention cuz it confused my mom, this part is what Talitha is telling her grandchildren. It's the story. I just thought I'd clarify cuz my mom was reading this and she was like, "Um, I think you forgot something, cuz it just jumped to something else." Silly mom... Okay, I'm done talking now:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flavia could see the cake. Her eyes lit up with excitement; it was the biggest cake she'd ever laid eyes on. She stopped dancing just to stare at it. "It must be five layers thick!" she thought to herself. Flavia, being a typical hobbit tween, loved nothing more than food, nothing that is, except Frodo Baggins. Today was his birthday, well Bilbo's too, that was why there was such a huge party. She'd left a batch of Frodo's favorite cookies on his porch this morning. She knew they were his favorite from eavesdropping at his window almost every night since she first met him.  
  
Flavia winced as she recalled the incident. She had been walking her cow, Lily, down the road, not paying any attention to her surroundings. She was telling Lily how she would be the prettiest cow at the carnival, and the smartest. Which was probably true since Flavia pampered her cow like a mother would her only child. Flavia stopped talking to Lily and looked ahead of her, she barely had time to cry out before she collided with another hobbit, who had his nose buried in a book.  
  
They both fell to the ground and his book nearly landed in a puddle of mud. "I'm so sorry," the hobbit whom she'd ran into said, "I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. Here, let me help you." He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, then she got a look at him. She nearly crumpled to the ground a second time, but somehow remained standing and managed to stutter something about how it wasn't his fault and that she needed to be more careful.  
  
He merely smiled and held out his hand. "I'm Frodo." She put her shaking hand into his and they shook. "I'm F-Flavia." He let go of her hand and bent down to pick up his book. "Are you taking that cow to the carnival tomorrow?" he asked her nonchalantly. She smiled, now she could talk comfortably, "Yes." Unfortunately, he said no more on the subject and simply said that he'd better get going. "Where do you live?" she blurted out, quite without meaning to. She felt her cheeks turn bright red and she fervently wished that she could melt away. Again, this charming and well mannered hobbit just smiled, "I live with my uncle Bilbo up in Bag End. You ought to come and visit us sometime." With that, he turned and walked off, again burying his nose in the book. And she did come visit him, only he never knew she was there, sitting in the hedges right below his window.  
  
But that had been almost four years ago, and now she was a tween and he was "coming of age." Tonight she was determined to talk to him. The music started playing again, and she felt her body pulsing to the rhythm. She began to dance, by herself at first, but soon found herself amidst most of the other dancers, they were quite the center of excitement.  
  
The song was about to end and she was doing her final spin, when a smaller hobbit came crashing into her. She fell over, knocking the hobbit behind her over too. She landed on her back and went to apologize to the poor lad she'd knocked over. "I'm so sorry," she said. Then she noticed who it was....it was Frodo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow. That was really fun to write. I'm not sure if I like it though...o well. I hope you did anyways. I've already started working on chapter three, so that should be along shortly. Please r/r. I really want to know what you think!  
  
Oh, and I think it's always cool when author's respond to their reviews so:  
  
Only a few people reviewed and they all said to post more. So...I did. The end.  
  
(Please review so I can have fun responding to reviews! Hehe) 


	3. Strange Happenings

Wow. I really like this chapter. I dunno why. I just think it's really cool. Okay, well, I hope you like it as much as I do:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flavia gulped and blushed deeply. Frodo only sat up and looked at her with a smile and laughing eyes. "Have I seen you before? You look familiar... Ah yes, the cow maiden. You have a knack for running into me don't you?" He laughed, and she thought her heart would explode from beating so wildly. "Yes, that was me, sir," she immediately wished she'd left out the last word, it sounded so childish. Again, the blue-eyed hobbit laughed. "I've only known one other hobbit who called me 'sir' and that was Sam, my gardener."  
  
"Yes, he often calls you that..." she instantly realized her mistake and wished she could just disappear. "How do you know? You never accepted my invitation to come and visit...or did you?" Frodo looked at her, his laughing face looking much more serious. Normally under such stress she would have started shaking and stuttering excuses, but somehow, she felt extremely calm and collected. She was about to tell him everything, how she spied on him, her secret love, the cookies she'd left for him, everything. She opened her mouth to speak, when someone yelled, "My dear People." It was Bilbo. Frodo stood up and yelled. "Hear! Hear! Hear!"  
  
Flavia took this moment to depart. She stood alone outside the crowd, listening to Bilbo's speech. He talked about his birthday, his guests, Frodo's birthday, and it seemed like he was getting to the end...when he disappeared! There was a flash of light, and then he was gone! Everyone was frantic, tables were upturned, food was thrown, and it seemed everyone was yelling at someone.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move in the grass. She looked closer, it happened again, about a footstep away. It happened again and again, getting farther and farther away from the party, heading toward Bag End. Curious, she quietly followed the movement. It went on the grass for some time, and than she lost it on the road, about twenty feet from the fate to Frodo and Bilbo's house. She was just going to turn back, excusing it as a trick of the mind, when she saw the gate open, and then close. She took a few cautious steps toward it, and than saw the door open. She thought she say Bilbo materialize out of the air before the door was closed.  
  
Her heart pounded with excitement as she quietly opened the gate and crept to a window. She peered in, she almost gasped aloud. Inside the room stood Bilbo...and Gandalf! She carefully opened the window a crack, as she had learned to do over the years. She pressed her ear against the small opening...and listened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! Isn't that cool? I think it is...don't mean to brag or anything though. I just think it's a spiffy chapter. Yay, I got reviews!! Well, one. But still! Okay, since I am bored, I shall respond to it! Yay!  
  
INSANE1: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Thank you! Another test: is [b]this[/b] bold? 


	4. Nightmares At Midnight

Hooray!!! I'm really happy. I wrote another chapter....and I haven't got any bad reviews yet! Makes me smile. Okay, here's chapter four, I hope you like it!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So Bilbo was gone. Gandalf was gone. And Frodo had a ring that no one was supposed to know about. Flavia's mind raced as she tried to sort out her thoughts of these recent events. She was laying in her bed, but she couldn't sleep, too many things had happened. From what she knew about this ring, Bilbo used to have it, it makes the wearer invisible, and now Frodo had it. She had to find out what was going on with her beloved's life. She giggled silently. Her beloved. She liked the sound of that. Images of Frodo flew through her mind and she fell asleep at last.  
  
That night she had a dream. In her dream she saw Frodo engulfed in flames. She soon saw that it wasn't ordinary fire, but a huge eye. A great big, fiery eye. Frodo was trapped in it, writhing around, his face contorted in an expression of severe pain and torment. She tried to cry out, to do something, but her voice was gone. She couldn't move, she was totally paralyzed except for her eyes.  
  
Suddenly she heard a screeching sound, somewhat like a scream. Her blood ran cold and her heart felt like it had stopped. Nine dark figures strode into view, each holding a sword. They were tall, like the Big Folk. The next thing she saw was the eyes spit Frodo out, who landed with a thud on the cold ground and lay there motionless. The tall dark men, if mean they were, circled around him, leaving just enough room between them so Flavia could see Frodo. They raised their swords...and brought them down forcefully on the unconscious hobbit. She found her voice, and screamed for all she was worth.  
  
The next thing she knew, she was back in the Shire, in her own house. The door was being pounded on. She ran out the back door. There were men everywhere, pounding on doors, leading chained hobbits into underground cells...and burning. All of Hobbiton was aflame, and from the looks of the smoke in the distance, so was the rest of the Shire. She felt someone grab her neck from behind. Things grew fuzzy and began to fade. A cruel, sneering face was the last thing she saw before the world grew completely black.  
  
Flavia jolted upright in bed, her nightdress soaked with a cold sweat. Her heart was racing in her chest. She looked around the room. Everything was completely normal. As she peered out the window by her bed, the Shire looked seemed as it should be also. Wait...there were four figures sneaking down the road under hooded cloaks. She pulled a dark colored cloak of her own out of her dresser to cover up the white of her nightdress. And she went outside and followed behind them. To her surprise, they were none other than Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Fatty. She knew it was none of her business, and it might not even be anything important, but even still, she was determined to do everything she could to find out what was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hooray! I am pleased with the chappy. And yay for reviews!! I am greedy and desire more though..please r/r! hehe. Okay....reviews:  
  
INSANE1: I'm glad you like Flavia. I was afraid she wouldn't be too popular because of her obsession with Mr. Baggins. And I knew what you meant when you said Talitha...but thanks for clarifying! ;)  
  
Kayleigh-talitha: Wow! That's your name? That's one of my favorite names. It was my great-grandma's name. I think it's SO pretty. I think that when I grow up and get married, I'm going to name my daughter (if I get one) Talitha. Neat. :)  
  
Next chapter will be up soon! 


	5. Supper Then Bed

Hooray for the next chapter. I only got one review for the previous chapter! :( I need reviews so I can know whether or not people like my works...whether or not I should write anymore. If I don't get reviews...I'll DIE!!!! okay, maybe not die, but I won't write anymore! Well, I won't post any more...I'd continue writing it just cuz I like to write. So ya, review PLEASE!!! Eheh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Poppie shivered and huddled close to her close to her grandma's leg. The other four children were sitting closer to each other than they had for a long time. "What was that big eye she dweamed about Gwamma?" asked Poppie, her little voice quivering with fear. Talitha scooped up the small hobbit and placed her on her lap. "Don't you remember that part of The Story?" Talitha asked her young grandchild as she planted a kiss on her little forehead.  
  
"I know what it is!" Braidy yelled, "It's the Eye of Sauron!" At this, both boys jumped up and started running around the room. "Grr. I'm Sauron, give me the Ring Frodo Baggins!" Braidy exclaimed as he chased Ellod around the room. "I'll never give up The Precious!" Ellod shouted at his brother. "Then I will feed you to my Nazgúl!"  
  
"That is enough!!" Talitha roared, "The Dark Lord is not a game! He was very real, and very terrible!"  
  
"We're sorry Gramma," Braidy quietly replied, a note of true repentance in his voice. They both came back to their seats in front of her rocker, looking very sheepish. "You are forgiven, but please don't play such games anymore. It is true history and is not to be taken lightly." Talitha realized that they were too young to know any better, but they had to learn sometime.  
  
It had been late afternoon when the children came in, and now it was almost dark. "You had better run off home now before you're missed," Talitha said as she slid Poppie off her lap and back onto the floor. "Oh, let us stay the night with you please," whined Fraulette, "Mama said we could stay as long as you'd let is." Talitha laughed. "She was probably anxious to get rid of you little vermin. But you may stay for tonight." At this, all the children jumped up and down, clapping. Then they ran to their grandmother and gave her a great big hug. "I'll tell you some more of the story when you're ready to go to bed." They were all for going to bed that very instant, but Talitha reminded them of dinner and they quickly abandoned that idea. Talitha was the best cook in Hobbiton, and they weren't about to pass up an opportunity to enjoy her delicious food.  
  
So they ate an extremely scrumptious dinner of corned bread, mashed potatoes, and other things that taunted their nostrils and taste buds. When they finished dinner, they spread quilts and pillows all over the floor in the living room. They settled down, and Talitha resumed her tale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
as I mentioned before...I got ONE review...  
  
Eldalie Lavinia: Hip-hip hooray! I'm glad you liked it so well. It was fun to write...hehehe. DEATH!!!!! Okay, ya, hooray!  
  
Okay people, one review isn't good enough (though it is much appreciated) I want MORE! Yes, greedy I know....but if I can type this so you can enjoy it (I hope you're enjoying it at least) then you can write a quick review. Pwease? ~puppy face~ 


	6. Secret Meetings

Yay for the next chapter. Oh, and I'm sorry, but I don't feel like signing on to the internet and finding out, but someone a couple chapters back said that this story is a bit slow moving....and I'd just like to say 1.) sorry if you don't like it and 2.) it's going to speed up a little in a few chapters, so hang tight! ;) ya, so here's the next chapter:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The four hobbits did not lead Flavia very far. At first she thought they were going to Frodo's house. Instead, they all went inside Sam's. she quietly snuck around the side of the house and peered in a few windows until she found one where she could easily see them. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, and when she was sure that no one was looking at the window, she opened it a crack. Sam had the common round windows, without locks, but as she pushed it inwards, it squeaked. She instantly pressed herself as close to the wall as she possibly could.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inside, Sam was just serving the drinks when they all heard a squeak from the window. Pippin jumped up, "What was that?" they all looked a little pale, except Sam. "Just the wind, it does that all the rime." He set down his tray of cups and went to the window. Instead of closing it, however, he opened it all the way and peered out into the inky blackness of night. "That's odd," he said, "there seems to be no wind tonight." Pippin looked as if he would faint. "Do you suppose someone knows what we're up to?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper, as he looked around the room.  
  
"How could they?" came Fredegar's reply.  
  
"Who knows?" piped in Merry, who seemed to have already gotten over his fright.  
  
"Strange," said Sam as he closed the window and finished serving the drinks he went to the kitchen to put the tray away, and then sat down in a chair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flavia almost sighed with relief, but now a new problem had arisen: How would she get the window open without them noticing? She looked around and a bed of tulips caught her eye. She crawled over to them, silently apologized to Sam, and plucked two pedals off one of the flowers.  
  
She creeped back over to the window and stuffed the pedals around the hinges; careful to stay out of sight. When that was complete, she silently prayed that it would work...and pushed. All was quiet. She smiled to herself and resumed her well-known position under the window.  
  
It took a while for them to say anything of interest. First they had refreshments and drinks, which took quite some time. Then they talked for a bit about the party. Finally, talk began to drift towards the Ring. Merry explained how he had seen Bilbo use it once to get away from the Sackville- Baginses. They decided that Bilbo had given the Ring to Frodo.  
  
"I expect he'll follow after ol' Bilbo soon enough," put in Fatty. They all nodded their heads in agreement. "So, as his friends, I think we ought to do all we can for him." Again, all nodded. "We should find out more about this ring of his," said Merry, "We need to know more about everything....what we need....is a spy!"  
  
Flavia paled. They knew she was there. What would they do to her? Was she for them or against them? Her mind raced, she expected to see their faces pressed against the window any second. But nothing happened, they were trying to decide who would be the best for the job. She reprimanded herself for jumping to conclusions and being so paranoid.  
  
"I nominate Sam," Pippin said, "He's always around Frodo's...trimming the hedges...near the windows and things." They all stood in shock for a moment since this brilliant idea belonged to Pippin. "Yes...it should be Sam!" Merry agreed, after the minute or two of shocked silence.  
  
Sam refused at first, but the decision was unanimous. Sam was the insider.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow. That's like the longest chapter so far! Did you like the shorter paragraphs? I don't know if I do, but I'd be willing to do that more if my readers like it better. It doesn't matter. Ya, so on to the reviews!  
  
INSANE1: I'm so glad you like it so much. It's always encouraging for an author to hear praise for their works. I'm very, very glad you enjoy it!  
  
Yay, I've already started the next chapter, so that should be up soon too! Keep checking back! 


	7. Plans of Departure

Okay, the next few chapters are going to be kinda rushed and not *quite* like the book. I'd just like to apologize and state my case: I didn't want to make everyone wait like nine years before Frodo left because that would get *really* boring. So I made them wait just a few weeks instead. Okay, now, if you still feel the need to flame me, and yell at me, and beat me up, go ahead. But please don't, ya, okay, I'm just rambling on now and not everyone reads these dumb things at the beginning anyway. O, and I'd also like to apologize for the way Sam talks, I know he's not really that stupid, but I've always pictured him talking like a not quite so smart person. I'm soooo sorry Sammy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Over the next several weeks many more meetings were held. Flavia listened in on all of their secret councils. No new information was passed though. until one night, when Sam said that Gandalf had come back.  
  
"Frodo and me, we was coming back from a party, he said goodbye to me, and went to his house, he did. So I snuck around and peeked in the window to make sure I didn't miss nuthin'. It was all dark like in there, and I could see Mr. Frodo looking kinda scared. Then a hand shot out of the darkness and grabbed him by the shoulder. Then I saw that it was just Gandalf.  
  
"the window was already open and Gandalf asked 'im if 'it was secret? It was safe?' Frodo went to his chest and pulled out an envelope which Gandalf plum chucked into the fire. He took it out and placed the ring in Frodo's hands. Then I saw some weird elvish words appear.  
  
"Frodo told ol' Gandalf about 'em and Gandalf started explaining about the Ring and all. I don't remember all he said, but Gollum or somebody knows he's got it, and Frodo's got to leave the Shire. He's got to sell his lovely house the S-B's and go to Rivendell to see the elves!!"  
  
Before Sam could go any further with his narrative, Merry and Pippin both jumped up in protest. "He *CAN'T* sell Bag End to *them*!! Pippin exclaimed. He was quickly shushed by the others.  
  
"Why must he leave?" Merry asked aloud, though the question was meant to be rhetorical.  
  
"If I may be allowed to continue?" Sam glared at the two and they nodded their curly heads and sat back down. "Alright, as I was saying. I had the same reaction myself, I let out a small gasp and shivered. The next thing I knew, I was in the house, sprawled out on the table, Gandalf glaring at me. I told him I was just trimming the hedges, but he knew better. He said I'm to go with Frodo when he leaves."  
  
"Well of you're going, we're ALL going!" proclaimed Merry indignantly.  
  
"Oh, not me," said Fatty, "Adventures and the like don't settle to well with folks like me. No, I'll do all I can to help Dear Frodo, but I'll be staying in the Shire until I die."  
  
"OH!" yelled Sam as he slapped his forehead, "he said something about going to buy a house in Buckland. And then slipping away quietly."  
  
"Well, not that's a useful piece of information. You're done us proud Samwise!" Merry said when he was sure that Sam's tale was through.  
  
"We should help him to buy his house!" said Fatty, "Merry, do you think you could get something for him? You being a resident and all..."  
  
"That shouldn't be too hard," said Merry thoughtfully, "but he can't know what we're up to.... and we can't really do anything unless he asks is...."  
  
They talked some more, about how and when. But Flavia was no longer listening. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks as she got up and went home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*cries hysterically* I feel like Flavia in this chapter...long story, but in short...the guy I like doesn't like me, and ya. Okay, sorry, I had a moment. Okay, reviews.  
  
INSANE1: Hmm. I hope this partly satisfies your curiosity....don't you wish authors could just write all their chapters at once and then post them all at the same time so you're not left in suspense? *sigh* o well. Hehe. Okay, ya, thanks for being like my *only* reviewer, except for like Chelsea! *hug*  
  
Hooray. 


	8. Farewell

Ya I really have nothing to say since I typed this the same day as the previous chapter. Okay, I know some people aren't going to like this one much...but before you send me evil hate letters, try putting *your* name in Flavia's place. Okay? Okay.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week later, the announcement was official: Frodo was selling Bag End to the Sackville-Baginses and moving to Buckland. Rumors were flying everywhere. Some said that he'd come to the end of his money. Others didn't believe that, they made up all sorts of crazy possibilities. The next day, the deal would be complete, and the S-B's would move in. Frodo was leaving that very night. Flavia wasn't sure what to do.  
  
Suddenly an idea popped into her head; without even thinking about it, she got up and started walking towards Bag End. She didn't need to walk very far, since she lived just down the hill from Frodo's house. She reached his door in five minutes and knocked. Then she realized what she was doing. Her knees started to shake and she began to sweat. Running away before the door was opened crossed her mind....too late, the door was opened.  
  
She was greeted by Frodo's smiling face. "May I help you?" he asked her.  
  
"Um, yes, er, I came to...to tell you, goodbye."  
  
He held the door open wider and motioned for her to come in, which she did. Even though most of the furniture had gone to Buckland already, it was still the most beautiful house for miles. He ushered her into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't any other places to sit but at the table," he apologized as he held a chair out for her, "Most of my furniture has already been moved.  
  
"It's fine," she said, smiling at him.  
  
"I was just about to have my tea, would you like some?" he asked her as he removed a kettle from the fireplace and set it on the table.  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
He took two cups from the cupboard and poured some tea for each of them. She slowly sipped hers, staring at him the whole time. She finished and set her cup on the table, waiting for him to finish also; he did a few seconds later.  
  
"So you came just to say goodbye?" His eyes stared into hers and she could do naught but stare back into his.  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"So we can't talk then?" He grinned mischievously.  
  
"Well, I suppose we could if you'd like..." She felt awkward still, since she'd only talked to him on two other occasions.  
  
"So why have you never come here before?"  
  
'Oh fiddlesticks,' she though, 'he's going to resume the conversation we had at the party. "Well, I, er, you know, I was, I mean, I was just...scared I guess." She felt like the biggest fool in Middle Earth.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, you're here now at least." He smiled, and she blushed deeply.  
  
"I don't want you to leave Hobbiton!!" 'Ooops.'  
  
He looked like he wanted to tell her something; his expression was troubled. "I don't want to leave either." He sighed. She felt really uncomfortable now.  
  
"I'd better go now," she said as she extended her hand toward him. He rose also, grabbed her hand, but instead of shaking it, pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
After a minute or so, he released her from his arms. "Goodbye, Flavia."  
  
"Good bye Frodo."  
  
She turned to leave, her eyes brimming with tears. Suddenly, she turned around and kissed him on the cheek, before running out the door and down the lane as fast as she could; tears streaming from her reddened eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*cries some more* I hate boys. Grr. Why do they all have to be so great??? Well, okay, not all of them... okay, I'll spare you all the silly details of my personal life. Ya, by the way, everyone thinks like 'this.' With only one set of quotation marks, just to let ya know.  
  
Nobody reviewed since I wrote this chapter write after chapter seven. So nobody's had a chance to review yet. 


	9. To Buckland

*gets on my hands and knees to plead forgiveness* I know Frodo and Sam and Pippin didn't leave at night! I know it! I'm so sorry, but it just fit so much better into the story to have them leave at night! I'm a failure as an author!!! Okay, I'm done now. Sorry for changing it a little. Ya, okay. I'm really happy with this chapter, I hope you are too!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Frodo, Sam, and Pippin left Hobbiton. Flavia didn't know when exactly they left though; she was tossing around her bed, in an uneasy sleep. In the morning, she felt terrible, her eyes were dark from want of sleep. She made some breakfast, but she didn't have the heart to eat any of it. In the back, Lily was grazing on the grass. Usually, Flavia would go out and groom her at this time, but not today. She felt like her life was as good as over.  
  
Fervently, she wished that she didn't know that Frodo was leaving the Shire altogether, not just Hobbiton, nut this was in vain. Her heart was heavy with the burden of sorrow it had to bear.  
  
Suddenly, she realized that he wouldn't be leaving the Shire for a couple more days at least. With this in mind, and a new hope in her heart, she gathered some food in a blanket, enough to last about a day, by a hobbit's standards. So she set out along the road to Buckland. She'd been there only once before, but she knew it would take about a day and a half. She didn't quite remember the way, but there was only one path, so she couldn't exactly get lost.  
  
It was a beautiful day; the slight breeze and the gentle chirping of the birds lightened her heart considerably. Had the love of her life not been about to venture forth into some unknown peril to some place called Riverdell or something, she would have quite enjoyed herself.  
  
The morning passed rather uneventfully, and soon the mid-day sun had risen to its highest point. Seeing a quiet, grassy area, Flavia opened her pack and ate her lunch. She was really ravished, since she'd skipped brunch and elevensies. When her noon meal was consumed, she resumed her on ward trek.  
  
A few more hours passed and she was looking for the Golden Perch. It was dusk, and her feet hurt because of too many past days without exercise. She wasn't fat by any means, nor plump exactly, but she thought that all the same, all this walking would do her some good.  
  
In the distance she thought she could hear something. A clopping of hooves soon became evident. A sudden terror clutched at her heart. Her eyes darted back and forth, searching for somewhere to hide. Seeing nowhere better, she dove behind a tangle of bushes. The hooves drew nearer, and soon a darkly clad rider on a coal black horse galloped past. Her brow was soaked with a cold, frightened sweat.  
  
Soon enough, the hoof beats died away into the distance, as did the clutching terror. Even still, her heart raced wildly inside her and it was several minutes before she had the courage to resume her small journey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow. I really like that chapter. Sorry again for having them leave at night! Okay, now the fun part.....reviews!!!  
  
Eldalie Lavinia: yay. I made someone sad. Bwahahahahhaha. Okay, yay, I'm glad you like Sam too. Hooray. Okay, yep, goodbye.  
  
INSANE1: thank you again for your encouraging reviews! It really is encouraging to know that people other than people I tell about my stories read them....and then like them. Ya, boys are stupid. Yep.  
  
Au revior! 


	10. Farmer Maggot

Wow, sorry I haven't updated in like forever. Spring break, homework, you know. Well, here's the new chapter, I really don't have anything else to say except sorry I made you wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was quite dark before she finally found the Golden Perch. She purchased the use of a room for the night...and some dinner. Even though it was said that the Golden Perch had the best beer around, she decided that she didn't need her first "drink." Still, the rest of her meal was delicious; when she had finished though, she wasted no time socializing and went directly to her room.  
  
As she was climbing into bed, she reflected on the day's happenings. Suddenly she realized with a sickening horror that the dark rider she had seen was the same one that she'd dreamed about. Whatever it was, it was terrible...and it was out to get Frodo. With this in mind, she fell into yet another fitful sleep.  
  
In the morning, she set out once more with what was left in her pack. There wasn't much left, but she planned to reach Buckleberry Ferry by just after lunchtime. She also planned to stop by to see farmer Maggot, who was a close friend of her family's. She hoped he might have seen the three other hobbits who where traveling to Buckland.  
  
Again, the morning passed by without anything happening worth remembering. It was a little bit colder that it had been the day before, but all was calm and serene. A little before noon she stopped and ate what was left of her food. Within an hour, she was in sight of farmer Maggot's house.  
  
When she neared the gate, she heard the familiar barking of his dogs. They rushed out to greet her, wagging their tails, barking, and jumping around excitedly. She sank to her knees and allowed them to lick her face and hands as she scratched them behind their ears. Laughing, she stood up and walked up to the house. The dogs trailed happily after her.  
  
She knocked on the door and it was quickly answered by her friend. "I figured it was you," he said, chuckling as her slobbered face grinned at him, "they never bark like that for anybody else." She laughed again and stepped inside.  
  
He offered her a towel, which she gratefully accepted and removed all evidence that the dogs adored her. "You know, you're the second visitor to come down from Hobbiton. Just last night Sam, Frodo, and Pippin came through my back field," he told her.  
  
"Where'd they go off to?" she asked.  
  
"They crossed the Brandywine to go to Frodo's new house." He said these words gravely, as if he knew something was happening, but wasn't quite sure what.  
  
"Is the ferry available right now?"  
  
"I suppose it could be, but what's the rush?" He looked at her curiously and she blushed. "And why are you so interested in Frodo Baggins?"  
  
"I can't tell you right now," she answered, his curious expression changed to suspicion and he nodded his head.  
  
"Alright, get something to fill your stomach, then we'll get you across the Brandywine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hooray. Reviews now! (the fun part, hehe)  
  
Too bad the *no one* reviewed. *glares at everyone* okay, you're forgiven. Reviews for this chapter though...pwease?  
  
Well, bye until next update! ;) 


	11. Tears

Okay, sorry about not updating...I had this chapter written, but I thought I'd already typed it. but I guess I didn't. *apologizes profusely* okay, here's the newest chapter...so far anyways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what exactly are you doing now that you're over here?" farmer Maggot asked his young companion.  
  
"I...don't really know," she glumly replied.  
  
"So why are you even here?" His eyes sparkled mischievously, "Gone to see how Frodo has settled?" She gaped at him in pretend shock at "such a preposterous notion!" "Really you silly maiden, I know I'm not the brightest of hobbits, but I've known you all your life and can usually tell what you're thinking."  
  
She regarded him a moment, now sure weather to laugh or be angry. After a moment, she threw her arms around her neck and he returned the embrace. Tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, but she urged them back. "It's nice to have someone who knows," she said, still wrapped in a hug so he wouldn't see her reddened eyes, "I don't have to be so secretive."  
  
Suddenly she felt herself torn from him and his hands on her shoulders forcing her to look at him. "You are about to cry," he said gently. She bit her lip and fought hard to keep in her tears, but one or two managed to escape. "You are still hiding things," he told her as he wiped away the tears, "I hate to see you suffer so...I love you as if you were my own daughter and it pains me when you hurt."  
  
She wanted to tell him everything; to get it off her chest, but she knew she couldn't. "I can't tell you anything right now," the tears fell freely despite her efforts.  
  
"Promise me you'll tell me someday."  
  
She nodded in agreement and he pulled her into another hug. Presently he let her go.  
  
"My cousin loves in Buckland, you could stay with him and his wife. Just tell him that you know me and they'll be more than happy to have you for a few days."  
  
"Oh thank you so much!" she cried; her tears stopped their flow, but her cheeks still glistened with the leftover trails they'd left. He told her where his cousin, Lennard, lived how to get there. He then wished her good luck with whatever she was doing and took the ferry back to his side of the river...leaving her alone on the opposite shore with no one but the wind to dry her tearstained face and comb through her curly hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ya, I have nothing to say after that chapter, so on to reviews. (Hooray, I actually got some this time, thanks!!)  
  
Bjam: I'm glad you like my story. Although seven out of ten isn't that great, it's still more than 6...so thanks. I read your profile and your Gimli poem. It made me laugh, although I think I forgot to review it. I liked it.  
  
Well, I hope to have the next chapter written and up soon! Have a nice day! *big cheesy smile* 


	12. In The Night

Yay. So sorry that I haven't posted in a while. *begs forgiveness* hmm, I seem to be doing a lot of that lately... oh well. Here it is:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Poppie was almost asleep with her head in Talitha's lap. Ellod yawned. "That's so sad," said Violet quietly as tears poured down her young face.  
  
"There, there dear," Talitha soothed as she beckoned Violet over for a hug, "it gets better, don't trouble yourself over it." Violet nodded and wiped her tears away with her hand.  
  
"Okay, that's enough for tonight. I'll tell you some more tomorrow," Talitha told them, "Everyone snuggle up now." The older children sluggishly got their bedding situated while Talitha laid the now sleeping Poppie in her sheets. Talitha then went around to kiss each of them. She was about to climb into her own bed when she felt a slight tug at her nightgown.  
  
She turned and saw little Poppie standing there. "Gwamma, I'm not going to have any scawy dweams like Flavia, am I?"  
  
"No dear, you're going to have wonderful dreams. I promise."  
  
"How do you know, Gwamma?"  
  
Talitha smiled. "Because I've met the Sandman." Poppie gasped.  
  
"Weally, Gwamma?"  
  
"Yes, he promised to send you good dreams whenever I asked him to." Poppie smiled. "Now, back to bed," Talitha gently commanded.  
  
"I'm not sleepy," objected Poppie as her eyes drooped as she fought to ward off sleep.  
  
"Then come and climb into my bed and we'll stay up all night long together." Talitha climbed into her bed, followed by Poppie. Before Talitha could even turn out the lights, the little hobbit was fast asleep.  
Slowly coming back into the waking world, the first thing Fraulette thought of was bacon. She opened one eye and realized that she wasn't just thinking of bacon, she was smelling it. Talitha was bustling about the kitchen getting breakfast ready. Presently, all five young hobbits were gathered around the table enjoying their breakfast. When they were through, they were eager to hear more of the story.  
  
"Not yet," Talitha said, "I have some things I have to do before I continue. But, the work will go a lot faster if you all help me.  
  
They all got their chores done as quickly as possible. Ellod and Braidy had a race to see who could be done the fastest. Ellod won, though not by much. When the chores were all complete, Talitha once more continued her story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hooray. I actually got more than one review this time! *hugs to all my lovely readers*  
  
CrazyWench: This chapter is even shorter than the last one. I hope you like it too though. and thanks. *wink* hehe.  
  
Bjam: hehe. *hugs back, I suppose* Ya, I was pleased with that chapter. I'm so glad you enjoyed it as well. Well, here's more. *stupid grin*  
  
Eldalie Lavinia: Yes! That would be awesome!!!! HEHE. Okay, I'm SO tired. It's like midnight, I'm usually not tired yet. But I'm about to fall over and die. so, goodbye.  
  
Thanks again to all my readers who reviewed. Please review more, I live off it. you wouldn't want me to die from starvation would you? 


	13. Stupidity and Chores

I'm SSSOOOO sorry I haven't updated in forever. First it took me forever to get the chapter written, then I couldn't find time to type it. So sorry. It's not even that exciting. Rather boring I think, o well, the next one will be up soon. In a shorter amount of time then it took for this one to get put up, I promise!! So, here's the newest chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flavia easily found farmer Maggot's cousin's house. He gave perfect directions. Even though he claimed to be "no smarter than your average hobbit," Flavia knew that there was more under his hat than he let on. She knocked on the door. It was immediately answered by a....very plump hobbit with incredibly rosy cheeks, short, curly brown hair, and a smile. "May I help you, dearie?" she asked Flavia, quickly looking her over.  
  
"Yes, please, is your husband farmer Maggot's cousin, Lennard?"  
  
"Yes," her simple face still smiled at Flavia. The smile still lingered as Flavia waited to be invited in. after a minute, Flavia said, "Is he home?"  
  
"Yes." Another pause.  
  
"May I see him please?" Flavia tried her best to remain courteous as she was so viciously reminded of how far stupidity could really go.  
  
"Yes, of course. Come in."  
  
The plump hobbit housewife led Flavia into the house. She took her into the what Flavia assumed was the living room where she saw a hobbit, almost as plump as his wife, reclining in a chair and smoking a pipe. She waited for an introduction, but the giddy wife had already gone, and could be heard bustling about in another room. So she cautiously approached Lennard. "Um, hello. My name is Flavia and I'm from Hobbiton. I have some business in Buckland and farmer Maggot said you might let me stay with you."  
  
He slowly looked her over, making her feel extremely uncomfortable. After a long scrutinization of her, he finally spoke. "So, old Belladon sent me a visitor, eh?" Another long, uncomfortable silence ensued. "How long will you need to stay?"  
  
"I'm not sure, no more than a week."  
  
"What kind of business have you got?"  
  
"Personal."  
  
"I suppose you can stay a couple days...as long as you help with the chores."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
At this, he got up and let her to a spare room. "This is where you'll sleep. Do you have any extra clothes?"  
  
"No, I didn't even bring my night dress!"  
  
"My wife can wash you dress tomorrow, and you can borrow her extra nightdress."  
  
"You're very kind. Thank you." He turned to walk out of the room, but he stopped in the doorway and turned around.  
  
"Before you go anywhere today, I'll need you to milk our cows and water the flowers. Dinner is not at a set time, so be here around dusk." She nodded that she understood and he turned to walk out the door.  
  
"Wait," she cried, causing him to turn around yet again, "Have you heard anything about two hobbits moving here from Hobbiton?"  
  
"Can't say that I have," a forlorn look crossed Flavia's face, "but all the town gossip can be heard at the inn." A smile brightened her face again and she thanked him. He left and she checked herself in the looking glass before heading our the door to ask about getting a milk bucket and some water. When she was done with her given tasks, she would be heading to the inn where she hoped to learn where Frodo's new house was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hoorah. I told you it was rather boring. Nothing exciting. Sorry. Please keep reading though.... I'm not going to reveal the plot....but it's about to get very interesting. Stay tuned for next updates chapter! *cheesy reporter smile*  
  
Bjam: Thanks. I'm glad you enjoy my story. And I'm sorry my chapters' lengths don't meet your approval, but this one is a little longer than the last one. I was thinking of you when I wrote it. I was like "try and make it long, try and make it long." But I really didn't have much to write about in this one, the next one will probably be longer though. Thanks so much for being my *only reviewer* *evil glares* no, I still love my other readers. 


	14. A Dinner Date

Thanks to all my readers for still reading this. Also, thanks for no bad reviews! ^_^ I must be able to write after all. Ok then, anyways....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Flavia's "chores" took her no time at all. In fact, she rather enjoyed them. She didn't know how long she'd be gone so she told Lennard she'd eat at the inn that night. He said that would be all right as long as she didn't stay too late. So she headed out the door toward the center of the little village.  
  
She easily found the inn and walked inside. There were about twenty or so other patrons in there as well. She sat down at a vacant table and looked around her. One hobbit was singing and dancing and the others were laughing heartily and clapping their hands to the beat. She couldn't help laughing a little herself; he was very entertaining. He looked like he was about her age, and she had to admit, he was pretty cute. Not, however, anywhere near as good-looking as her Frodo was.  
  
Presently, his song was over and everyone clapped, some even gave him a standing ovation. He left the front of the room and someone else came up to sing. To Flavia's surprise, he sat across from her.  
  
"Hey. I've never seen you here before. Are you new or just finding a social life?"  
  
"I'm just visiting," she said shortly, eager for him to go away.  
  
"So you're not going to get to know anyone while you're here?"  
  
"I don't intend to," then she thought she might as well ask. "Have you heard anything about a couple of hobbits moving here from Hobbiton?"  
  
"I might've," he grinned, "What's it worth to you?"  
  
"I'm not in the mood for playing games; if you won't tell me, I'll ask someone else."  
  
"Is it important?"  
  
"To me it is."  
  
At this he jumped out of his chair and bowed. "Then I shall help the lady find her friends."  
  
"You know something then?"  
  
"I know of a house being bought by a stranger. We shall see."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Come, I'll show you."  
  
She stood up, but he made no move to leave. "I would like to go *now*"  
  
"I'll only take you if you let me buy you dinner this evening." It seemed a fair enough deal, and since she had little spending money with her, she agreed.  
  
He took her outside and they walked toward the edge of town. "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Flavia. And yours?"  
  
"Will. So who is this friend of yours you're so anxious to see?"  
  
She paused, unsure of how to answer. "I just want to make sure his move was all right."  
  
"So it's a 'he' then, eh? Does he know you're concerned about him?" She ignored his question and quickened her pace a little. She hoped, though seriously doubted, that we would just buy her dinner, and not eat with her.  
  
In a few minutes, they arrived at a small cottage. She couldn't help feeling sorry for poor Frodo; this place, while not ugly, was nowhere near as nice as Bag End was.  
  
"Well, this is it. I'll leave you now, just be at the inn when you're done. I'll be waiting for you." With that he turned and walked away. Flavia was glad he hadn't hung around because she didn't exactly plan on knocking at the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yay. I hope you like that chapter as much as I do. Thanks to all of those who reviewed! And those who read it without reviewing! I love you all!  
  
CrazyWench: Yay. I'm glad you like Flavia. When I first started writing this, I thought everyone would hate her cuz she's so obsessed with Frodo. I know some pretty posessive Frodo fans... ok I admit it, myself included. But it's nice to know that people like her! ^_^  
  
Bjam: *hugses back* I wuv my readers too! Thanks. O by the way, you get the prize for reviewing the most. *hands you a certificate with lots of shiny stickers and big words* Hoorah! 


	15. Listening

Okay, just so ya know, I've put some actual lines from FOTR in here, so to give credit to the mighty and powerful Tolkien, all dialogue from his books will be in astrics. Like this *one ring to rule them all, one ring to find them. One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them.* ya, I think you get it now. O, and I just wanted to hug all my readers. *hug* I love you guys. *sniffle* okay, sorry. I was rereading all my reviews on all my stories... and you guys are so great! Okay, enough of the sentimentals:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Flavia sank under the window, she was pleased to find it already open. From pure habit, she pressed her ear to the window and listened.  
  
*I have made up my mind,"* Frodo was speaking, *"I am starting tomorrow as soon as it is light. But I am not going by road: it would be safer to wait here than that. If I go through the North Gate my departure from Buckland will be known at once, instead of being secret for several days at least, as it might be. And what is more, the Bridge and the East Road near the borders will certainly be watched, whether any Rider gets into Buckland or not. We don't know how many there are: but there are at least two, and possibly more. The only thing to do is to go off in a quite unexpected direction."  
  
"But that can only mean going into the Old Forest!" said Fredegar horrified. "You can't be thinking of doing that. It is as dangerous as Black Riders."  
  
"Not quite," said Merry. "It sounds very desperate, but I believe Frodo is right. It is the only way of getting off without being followed at once. With luck we might get a considerable start."  
  
"But you won't have any luck in the Old Forest," objected Fredegar. "No one ever has luck in there. You'll get lost. People don't do in there."  
  
"Oh yes they do!" said Merry. "The Brandybucks go in - occasionally when the fit takes them. We have a private entrance. Frodo went in once, long ago. I have been in several times: usually in daylight, of course, when the trees are sleepy and fairly quiet."  
  
"Well, you do as you think best!" said Fredegar.* Fatty kept talking, but Flavia was no longer listening. She made up her mind; she would follow them in to the forest and into whatever perils lay ahead. She couldn't bear to lose Frodo, not after she'd gotten up her courage to speak with him.  
  
She slowly crawled away from the window and headed back into town. By the time she got back to the inn it was quite dark and she wasn't sure if Will would still be waiting for her. But as soon as she walked in, he appeared at her elbow... which he locked into his own. He led her to the only vacant table, which he had obviously been saving for her because there was a vase of flowers sitting on it. She wanted to turn around and leave; she hoped he was just being polite and not harboring any romantic thoughts.  
  
Presently the bartender came over to their table. "The usual?" he asked in a deep, gruff voice.  
  
"Not tonight Charlie, I've got company," Will said as he winked at Flavia who turned away. She could not help thinking what a long dinner this was going to be.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
As Will walked her back to Lennard's however, she had a quite different opinion about the evening. She had actually found him to be quite tolerable company. He said goodnight and walked off into the night. 'Nice to have a friend other than a cow,' she thought as she stepped inside her host's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ya, I know the timing is a bit messed up at the Frodo part, but I figured that since they took the hard way and she took the easy way, they arrived more or less at the same time. So ya, now that I've explained that little bit, on to reviews! Hooray! Please review, because I love responding to them! Well, and reading them and stuff too, but hey!  
  
CrazyWench: I'm glad you liked it. and I hope this cleared up a little bit of you're eagerness. Sorry I took so long to update! O, and no prob about reviewing you're story! It was kewl! 


	16. The Old Forest

Hey all! I'm back! WoOt! I'm SO sorry for the huge gap between updates. Anyways, I'm back. And this chapter is longer than any of the others because of the HUGE significance it has. Seriously, this is the start of the rest of the story! Yay. Ok, without further ado:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before she went to bed that night, she told Lennard that she would be leaving in the morning. She thanked him profusely for his hospitality as well. She felt bad for not being a more enjoyable guest, but her mind and heart were set on what she was going to attempt to do.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
the next morning, before anyone else was up, she gathered her few belongings and quietly slipped out of the house. She walked towards Frodo's temporary residence at a brisk pace through the early morning fog. She snuck around the side of the house and watched the door. Soon enough, the four hobbits left the house and headed to the stables for their ponies. They then headed off toward the forest. Flavia followed them from a safe distance, having to walk quickly in order to keep them in sight.  
  
They soon neared the forest. She watched Fredegar exchange parting words with the rest of the party and then turn away. She got a bit closer and saw Merry open the gate and then close it again once they were all inside. She waited approximately ten minutes, by her own reckoning, before approaching the gate. To her supreme dismay, she found it to be locked.  
  
She rattled the gate again, but it would not yield. Still set on following Frodo, she resolved to find another way into the Old Forest. She walked along the edge of the forest in the direction she'd come, hoping to find a break in the underbrush. There was none. She turned to go back to the gate to try the other direction. She had not gone two steps when she heard her name shouted from someone a ways off. She turned back around to see what looked like Farmer Maggot running for her as fast as he could.  
  
When he finally reached her, he stood panting a moment. While he was catching his breath, a stream of questions escaped her lips. "What are you doing here? What do you want? How did you find me? Why..." She was cut off when he started speaking.  
  
"Flavia, I beg of you, do not follow Frodo." For a moment she was speechless.  
  
"How did you know..."  
  
"There is much to talk about, and here is not the place. Come with me and we will talk elsewhere."  
  
"No," she said, "I'm going after Frodo."  
  
"Hear me out first, if you still wish to go after I have had my say, then I will help you find a way into the forest."  
  
She was silent a moment, weighing her decisions. "I'll listen, but we will talk here." He nodded his head, agreeing because he knew too well how stubborn she could be. They sat down on the dewy grass. "How did you know what I was doing or where I'd be?"  
  
"Before Bilbo's big party, I was aware of Gandalf frequenting Bag End. When Bilbo disappeared, I assumed Gandalf had had something to do with it. the past few months I'd heard rumors that Gandalf had been paying secret visits to young Frodo. When Frodo anounced his selling Bag End, I could only assume he'd gone after Bilbo. I knew they were very close. I also figured he'd made up the whole selling his house bit to cover it up. If he wanted secrecy, he'd want to leave secretly too. The only way I could think of leaving without anyone knowing was through the Old Forest. Since he's friends with Master Meriodoc Brandybuck, I knew that was most likely what was going to happen. And when you came tramping along after them, I knew somehow you'd figured out he was leaving too. So I came to try and stop you from going after him." He concluded his story with a small sigh and a pleading look at the young hobbit lass.  
  
"Well, I guess I owe you my side of the story then too." She proceeded to tell him everything, all about the ring, and all that had happened in the past few months. She concluded with the dream she'd had, and the Dark Figure she'd encountered on her way to Buckland. By the time she had finished, the sun had risen and the town was starting to wake up.  
  
He looked at her gravely. "It is a very good thing I caught up to you. Don't you see the significance of your dream?"  
  
"No, I only thought of it as a horrible nightmare with some truth to it... like the Black Rider."  
  
He gave her another very grave look. "It is what will happen if you should follow Frodo Baggins on his quest."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
oooo! Does that count as a cliff hanger?!? I've always wanted to write one of those.... Anyways, woohoo. I'm really happy with that chapter. Now, on to my wonderful reviews!  
  
CrazyWench: I'm so very, very glad you like this story. I was really afraid when I first started writing it that people would hate it. ^_^  
  
Ziggy The Paranoid Pyro: Huzzah. Wow, I haven't updated in a month and a half. Bad, bad author rachel!  
  
Frodo Fan Number Nine: I'm glad you like the story. Hooray for liking Will. 


	17. Second Breakfast

I am SOOO sorry i've left you hanging. Cutting excuses, I just procrastinated A LOT! well, here's the next chapter. Sorry it doesn't do much to ease the suspense or whatever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All five children stared at their grandmother with their mouths hanging slightly open. Talitha smiled at them, remembering the first time she'd heard the story. The two boys were the first to recover from their initial shock.  
  
"Woah," Braidy said, "so if Flavia would've gone, Frodo would've died?"  
  
"Well Braidy, we don't know for sure, it was just a dream she'd had. But, Farmer Maggot was one of those smart hobbits. Do you remember the part of Frodo's story where he met Tom Bombadil?" All the little hobbits nodded their heads. "Well, fold used to say that the old farmer knew Tom; and Tom reckoned him as wise."  
  
The twins both grinned at each other and uttered a quiet, "Woah."  
  
Talitha smiled to herself. She was very pleased that even though her grandchildren were so young, they were comprehending the story. She realized that they would probably appreciate it more if they were older, but she figured that they would want to hear it over and over again for years to come.  
  
"Gramma, please continue," Violet implored. But before she could do so, Poppie piped up.  
  
"Gwamma, I'm hungwy. Can we have another cookie?"  
  
"Alright dear, I didn't realize it was already time for second breakfast." She got up, went to the kitchen, and returned with a cookie and a glass of milk for each of the little hobbit children.  
  
After they'd all eaten, and she'd gotten some for herself as well, she took the cups back to the kitchen. After the delay, she was finally ready to continue the story. Her grandchildren's eyes all stared up at her, hanging on her every word.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Again, I'm SO sorry for not updating as often as I should. I'll really try to update faster this time. Okay, my ONE review. Of course........ that's probably what I get for not updating very often.  
  
The Loozer: Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm sorry for leaving you hanging for so long. I'll really try to update as fast as I can. Oh, and I'm really glad you like it. 


	18. Goodbyes

A/N: I'm SSSOOO sorry I haven't updated in a LONG while. You know, I say that before like every chapter. Pathetic on my part, I must admit. But, this time was not purely procrastination. I had a horrible case of writer's block. Here's why though:  
  
Ok, up until this chapter, I'd basically been sticking to the book. Now I have to set off on my own course, which is difficult. I've got it all planned out in my head now though, so hopefully the updating can continue at a steady rate.  
  
Ok, I also thought I'd respond to reviews first this time, just to shake things up a bit:  
  
The Loozer: I'm sorry I haven't updated faster. Thanks for staying faithful. It also is touching that you think it's cute. Teehee!  
  
Eldalie Lavinia: Yay for responding late! Lol. Really?!? I'm going to have to see that now!!! *swoon*  
  
Flavia and the farmer had both realized by now that Flavia was not meant to follow Frodo. She cried a bit, but she realized that crying was not helping matters, or making her feel any better, so she stopped.  
  
"There now, that's better," Maggot told her as he wiped her face clean.  
  
"Do you think he'll come back?" she asked in a whisper, hoping for and fearing the answer.  
  
"Well, no one thought Bilbo would be coming back, and he did. I think we can at least hope he'll come back."  
  
She smiled meekly and nodded. By this time it was mid-morning and neither of them had eaten breakfast. Since she had been so distressed, she had not realized how hungry she was until her stomach let out a tremendous growl.  
  
"Come on Flavia, let's go and have a breakfast." They both got up and head off toward the inn. Flavia gave one last look at the woods she must not enter, before turning away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had just ordered their food when they were joined by Will. "Good morning Flavia!" he said cheerfully, "You're up late this morning. I was wondering, would you like to join me this afternoon?"  
  
"Join you for what?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. We'll think of something."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm going home today."  
  
"That's a pity. Hey, don't you know that it's quite rude to stay for such a short time among friends?"  
  
"Well, I'm terribly sorry, but I have things that must be looked after."  
  
"Oh? Things like what?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"For one, I've left my cow with nothing but a day's worth of food. And that was three days ago."  
  
"Ah. That is a problem then."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After they had eaten, they all rose to leave. Farmer Maggot led the way out, followed by Flavia and Will.  
  
"Well, goodbye then Flavia," Will said, overdoing his sad expression.  
  
"Good bye Will," Flavia returned. She would have laughed at his overdramatic act, but she did not feel like laughing or being merry anytime soon.  
  
"I hope someday we will meet again. Farewell."  
  
She nodded her head, and turned away to walk back with farmer Maggot to his house. She knew that he would make her stay for a while before letting her go. She didn't mind though, she could not bear going back to Hobbiton where her dear Frodo no longer abided. Since he was gone, she would have to find a new hobby other than staring at him through his windows. 


End file.
